I'm THE Student of The Year
by theMyMylove
Summary: Zoya knows everything about St. T's. Who's who, what's what and all of that. She is one of the smartest students, and one of the sportiest. She is also the most isolated. Her only friends being Sudo, Jeet, Dimpy…and Shanaya. But this year, that all changes…
1. Introductions

**I'M BACCCKK! So I've already written 3, and I want to write more. I know SOTY is old news, but I love this story so I will continue to write SOTY fics, especially since I got some requests for more. I'm not sure who's gonna be with who yet. So you tell me who you want to be with who.  
Rohan & Shanaya or Rohan & Zoya  
Abhi & Shanaya or Abhi & Zoya  
Right now I have some pairings in mind…but what do you want?**

**Also I'm changing a huge thing about this story.  
1. Rohan and Shanaya aren't together, they are just best friends. SHOCKING I KNOW!**

* * *

**Here's a little intro…**

(Rohan's intro plays)  
Rohan Nanda, the youngest son of Ashok Nanda, also known as Ro or Rockstar. He is the epitome of popularity, and rebellion. He doesn't care what his father says, and lives his life his way. His biggest dream: to be a huge SUPERSTAR. This dream is not what his father approves of, and that is what makes him want it more.

There are only 2 people in the world that know the real Rohan Nanda. One is Shanaya Singhania.

(Shanaya's intro plays)  
Shanaya Singhania, her mother's only daughter and fifth father's step daughter. She has everything, but not what she wants. St. T's most beautiful girl. The boys fall over her, and the girls want to be her. She gets what she wants, when she wants. But not what she needs. All she really wants is a little love.

There is only one girl in the world who gives her that love and treats her like the family she wants, Zoya Vashisht.

('Small Town Girl' from "Bachna Ae Haseeno" plays while Zoya kicks a football around and reads, and runs and studies.)  
Zoya Vashisht, niece of Dean Yogesh Vashisht. She lost her parents at a young age, and he is all she has. She is the perfect girl next door. Beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, caring, and sporty. Everything you could want, but no sees her for what she really is. A girl who just wants to be accepted. Her best friends are Rohan and Shanaya, not that she would admit that she considered Rohan a friend, but being one of the only people who accepts her, she deals with.

Rohan and Zoya barely get along, but they have a connection which makes them best friends. Shanaya and Zoya are basically sisters. Everything and anything they do is together. Rohan only had Zoya and Shanaya, and the same for the other two. That was till the arrival of Abhimanyu Singh.

(Kukkad plays)  
Abhimanyu Singh, both smart and good looks. His sole focus was to be successful and earn money. He didn't come to St. T's to fall in love or make friends, he came to become successful. But nothing ever goes according to plan.


	2. Kukkad

Zoya sat on the football pitch and watched everyone return for school. She silently watched Tanya and Rohan flirt with each other, Shruti stare at them with disgusted expressions, Jeet follow Rohan like a lost puppy, Shanaya look longingly at Rohan, and Sudo and Dimpy just ignore them. She rolled her eyes at the people around her, they were always like this, and probably would always be like this. She then saw the new guy Abhimanyu Singh. He was just like the rest of them. She didn't expect much from him. She stood up and got hit in the head with a ball.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Zoya," called Coach Shah. She just smiled and waved off his apology. She walked towards her room, which she had always shared with Shanaya. As soon as she entered the room she was attacked by a hug.

"ZOYA!" Shanaya shrieked. Zoya smiled wide and hugged her best friend back.

"Hey Shanaya!" Zoya replied pulling away.

"I missed you so much, why didn't you talk to me this whole summer? I've been waiting for your call," she hounded Zoya.

"I missed you too. I was so busy dude. I helped at a summer camp for children, then I visited my family in the US. I barely had any time to breathe," Zoya explained.

"Well I must tell you all about my holiday. I am so sick of Tanya trying to flirt with Ro all the time. I mean for god's sake, it's so disgusting. And Rohan blindly flirts back," Shanaya complained.

"When are you going to admit that you're in love with him?"

"I'm am so not!"

"Yeah, you are. You guys have been best friends forever. It's unbelievable. He'd be crazy not to feel the same as you."

"You think so?"

"Of course, he probably just flirts with Tanya to make you jealous, and it looks like it's working."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot to ask you. Did you see the new guy? Abhimanyu Singh. He's so hot!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with Rohan?"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I can't find other guys hot."

"Well he is good looking, but a waste of time."

"Talking about me ladies?" The girls both looked around, and rolled their eyes.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Rohan," Zoya said, standing up.

"My world does," he said.

"Thank god we don't live there," Zoya shot back, both the girls giggled. Rohan rolled his eyes and sat on Shanaya's bed.

"So who are we talking about?" he asked.

"The new guy," Shanaya answered.

"The great Abhimanyu Singh. Dude, he trashed my car."

"You deserved it, you shouldn't have made fun of him," Zoya said.

"Please, he had it coming." Zoya rolled her eyes, and left the room. She walked out into the corridor and back onto the soccer pitch, but before she could do something, once again she was hit with a soccer ball. This time she fell down.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," said a voice. As her vision cleared, Zoya realized that it was Abhimanyu.

"How many times will people hit me on the head with a football tonight?" she asked, as Abhi gave her a hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. By the way, I heard what you did to Rohan's car. Props to you."

"Thanks, I think you're the only one who has said that."

"That's because I don't worship the ground that Rohan walks on, even though my best friend loves him."

"Which girl doesn't?"

"The girl you just hit with a football."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm training for the try outs."

"Oh, I'll put in a good word for you. I'm on the team."

"The girls' team?" Abhi asked shocked.

"You wish, the boys team. I'm the only girl, I had to beg the Dean. But it worked."

"He actually let you join," Abhi asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I am his niece so, yeah he had to."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"What do you mean that makes more sense?"

"That you got in because you're the Dean's niece."

"Are you saying that you think I can't play?" Zoya asked.

"No, I'm merely pointing out that you got in because your uncle is the Dean."

"You know what? I'm not going to argue with you, I'll just kick your ass tomorrow during try-outs," Zoya challenged Abhi. She walked off without saying anything else, and went back to her dorm. Rohan and Shanaya were watching a movie together.

"Why are you so annoyed?" Shanaya asked.

"That Abhimanyu, I swear to god. That guy!" Zoya exclaimed.

"What did he do to you?" Rohan asked.

"He said that I only got on the team because Dean is my Uncle."

"But you did!"

"ROHAN!" Zoya yelled and threw pillows at him.

"I'm kidding," he said, tackling her to the ground. He was face to face with her, and their proximity was really close.

"I'm kidding," he whispered to her face.

"I know," she whispered back. They just stayed like that for a few minutes, till Shanaya coughed.

"Hello, we kind of have school tomorrow. So if you would get off the floor, it might be a helpful," Shanaya said.

"Since when were you excited for school," Rohan asked, not moving. Zoya blushed, as he stared at her.

"I'm not excited, but I need my beauty sleep, so get out of my room." She pushed Rohan off Zoya, and helped her up. Rohan bid them both farewell and left.

"So were you and Ro comfy while watching your movie?" Zoya teased Shanaya.

"Not as comfy as you guys were on the floor," Shanaya teased back.

"Eww no, me and Rohan. Never in a million years," Zoya said, while getting into bad.

Maybe a million years will be coming sooner than Zoya thought.

* * *

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

**Remember to say who you want to be with you. PLEASE PLEASE REWIEW (I beg you)!**


	3. Chapter 2

Zoya and Shanaya rushed towards the assembly hall. They had both woken up late, and had gotten ready in such a rush. When they got there, they were glad to see they weren't the last ones. Rohan was sitting on the third chair in, in their usual row. Shanaya took a seat on his left, while Zoya was pulled by him on his right.

"Um, what are you doing? I never sit next to you," she said to him.

"It's time for a change don't you think."

"Okay, what's up? What do you want?" Zoya asked.

"Why do you always think I want something, when I'm nice to you?"

"Because you usually do."

"Zo, this is a good way for you to get closer to Rohan," Shanaya interjected.

"We were close enough yesterday, don't you think?"

"That wasn't close enough baby," Rohan said, leaning in to Zoya. Both she and Shanaya laughed, while Zoya pushed Rohan's face away. But before anything could be said someone sat next to Zoya.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh god, it's you," Zoya said, turning to face him.

"Good morning to you too," Abhi said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Rohan asked.

"Talking to Zoya," Abhi answered back.

"You don't belong here," said Rohan.

"I don't see you name anyway, and I wanted to talk to Zoya."

"Guys, stop it! Rohan, let him sit here. Abhi, I don't want to talk to you. Both of you shut up and look forward, otherwise I will leave," Zoya snapped at both of them. They both didn't want her to leave, so they shut up and looked forward. After the assembly it was time for try-outs. Rohan and Zoya walked together to the pitch. They got ready and went back out onto the pitch. They listened as coach explained to them what they had to do.

"Okay partner up," he said.

"Zoya come on," Rohan said.

"No, you go with Jeet. I need to teach Mr. Abhimanyu over here a little lesson," she said, staring right at Abhi, who was smirking.

"We'll see about that Zo," Abhi smirked at her. They went and Zoya started dribbling, then suddenly she was off, Abhi was shocked. He did not expect this. He shot off after her.

"Zoya! Zoya! Zoya!" the boys cheered. But before she knew it, Abhi had stolen the ball from her, she was surprise, but was hell bent on wiping that smirk off his face. She raced after him. Soon enough it had become a 1 on 1 game between Abhi and Zoya. Even Coach Shah didn't want to stop them. Zoya then decide that instead of stealing the ball from Abhi, she'll stop him from scoring. She ran towards the goal, and got there just as he was about to score. He kicked the ball straight into the goal, but Zoya was too fast for him. She shot towards the ball and pushed it out of the way, only to land straight onto her injured hip.

"OW!" she yelled in pain. Abhi ran straight to her.

"Oh my god, Zoya. Are you okay?" Abhi said, as he reached her side.

"Can't…move," she said, and she clutched her side in pain. Rohan ran to her as well, and watched as Abhi lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the infirmary, with Rohan trailing behind them. Rohan, Abhi, and soon Shanaya waited as the nurse looked over Zoya. Soon the Dean entered.

"Where is she?" he asked them. They pointed to where she had just come out. He went over to her. "Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"No one did this to me. I did it to myself, I got a bit carried away during practise," Zoya told her Uncle.

"This is why I didn't want you on the team. I can't believe Coach Shah let you on the team, even though I told him not to," the Dean complained.

"It's just once Uncle, I'll be fine soon," Zoya said. Soon they were all asked to leave so Zoya could rest. Abhi came to visit that evening. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, but when he got there he saw that someone had beat him to it.

"Shut up Rohan!" Zoya said, while laughing.

"I won't, you know it's true. We will so lose without you," Rohan argued.

"No you won't. You and Abhi rock, now all you have to do is actually get along."

"Like that will ever happen."

"Give him a chance Rohan. Did you see how worried he was when I cried out in pain? Would he have been that worried if he wasn't a nice guy."

"He's also the reason that you're in this condition."

"That's just my ego. Anyway, I think there's more to him that whole tough guy look. Give him a chance please, for me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good," Zoya said smiling. Abhi smiled at the way she defended him. He thought that now would be a good time to give her the flowers. He walked in and went up to them.

"Abhi! Hi," Zoya said, smiling at him.

"Hey, I just came to bring you these. But I see someone already beat me to it," he said, looking a Rohan, who smirked at him.

"What can I say? I'm fast," Rohan said. Zoya playfully hit him.

"Shut up Rohan. Anyway, thanks for them. They're really nice. I don't think I've gotten these many flowers in my life," Zoya said.

"A pretty girl like you, that's hard to believe," Abhi said, smiling. Zoya blushed.

"Well, I'm not the most popular, the closest I get to popularity is being friends with Rohan and Shanaya," Zoya explained.

"I've not met her yet," Abhi said.

"Oh you're in for a treat when you do," Zoya said, smirking at Abhi. "Okay, I think I need some sleep. You guys practise hard. Don't let me hear about any more fights."

"We won't…let you hear about them," Rohan said before kissing her cheek and sprinting out. Zoya just shook her head laughing.

"Try not to fight with Rohan," Zoya asked.

"I'll try, it'll be hard. But for you, I'll try," Abhi told her. She smiled and he left.

**REVIEW. READ. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

**Remember to tell me who you want Zoya with!**


	4. Vele

**Please go back and make sure you read the beginning again because I have added and Introduction chapter. So re-read if you have to. Sorry, but it makes things so much easier.**

* * *

Rohan watched as Abhi ran the laps that definitely weren't meant for him. Suddenly he was hit on the back of his head.

"You are a class number 1 asshole," Zoya said, hitting him again.

"I'm sorry," Rohan said looking down.

"You are not forgiven, go apologize to him not me," Zoya argued.

"But-"

"Forget it Rohan!" Zoya said, stomping off. Rohan sighed and headed away. Zoya ran up to where Abhi was running.

"Hey Abhi!" she called, he jogged up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Abhi asked, as he approached her.

"I'm so sorry about what Rohan did. You didn't deserve that," she apologized.

"Forget about it."

"No, he shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't be doing this. I can get Dimpy to cover for you."

"Zoya, really it's fun. Anyway it's a good way to train."

"Then I'm doing it with you."

"No way Zoya! You need to be resting. You already can't play any games till after the break."

"Then I won't leave till you're done."

"Zoya."

"Shut up and run Abhi." He smiled at her and continued running. After he was done he ran over to where Zoya was laying down on the bleachers.

"Wow, you're already done."

"I have good stamina."

"But you smell terrible!"

"Is that so?"

"It's not your fault, boys just tend to smell worse."

"Well, let's see how you like it now." Abhi grabbed Zoya around her waist and spun her around.

"Abhi! Stop it!" Zoya screamed while laughing. He finally set her down and spun her around. He looked at her, and started to lean in. Zoya stayed still, and just as their lips were about to meet.

_RING RING_

They both sprung apart.

"I should go have a shower," Abhi said quickly.

"I should answer my phone," Zoya said. He quickly said bye and walked away. Zoya stared after him, and totally forgot about her phone. Little did they both know that the caller was standing at a distance, watching the both of them with a pair of jealous eyes.

Abhi watched as Rohan danced around with Shanaya. Zoya stood next to him, smiling, bobbing her head along to the music. Zoya's eyes flashed away, with a small tinge of jealousy, when Shanaya twirled into Abhi's arms; but she ignored them as the music ended. She watched as Shanaya and Rohan approached them.

"You guys were amazing…as usual," Zoya said.

"What can I say? I have a gift," Rohan said, putting his arm around Zoya.

"Of course, and I'm proud of you,' she said to him.

"For what?" Shanaya asked.

"Oh he knows," Zoya said, her eyes twinkling to Abhi quickly, then back to Rohan.

"Well, it was for you," Rohan replied. Zoya shook her head, but smiled.

"I have class, let's go Ro," she said.

"Coming with you Zo," he replied, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Abhi turned to Shanaya, who was silently watching them.

"How long have you been in love with him?" he asked her.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" she complained.

"Because it's obvious."

"I'm not in love with him, I just have…feelings for him. "

"Obvious feelings."

"He doesn't feel the same way. He's told me this. I know he likes Zoya. He has for a year now. But she never showed any interest till now. She's always encouraging me to tell him how I feel, but how can I when he likes my best friend."

"Well at least you know she doesn't feel the same way. Anyway why don't you do something to make him jealous?"

"Like what? Flirt with you."

"No thanks."

"Come on, it's perfect. I'll get Rohan jealous, and you'll get Zoya jealous."

"Why would I want Zoya jealous?"

"Hello, my feelings might be obvious to everyone. But yours are obvious to me. It's so clear that you're in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Well you have feelings for her."

"Whatever."

"Come on, trust me it'll work." And with that she walked off, leaving Abhi to think about what could happen.

Zoya and Shanaya watched as the boys played the match. And as Abhi made the final pass to Rohan, who scored, they screamed like crazy. Rohan hugged Abhi.

"You're not going to kiss me…are you?" Abhi asked, smiling. Rohan hit him, but hugged him again. The girls ran down to hug them. Shanaya went and hugged Abhi. Zoya watched them with jealous eyes. She turned towards Rohan who was also watching them, with a surprised look. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well done Rohan. I'm so proud of you guys!" she said, as she hugged him.

"I couldn't have done it without Abhi," Rohan responded. Abhi smiled, and Zoya squeezed Rohan's arm.

"You're such a good guy."

"Shh, it's a secret. Only you get to know," he said, pulling her closer. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Abhi saw this and his smile faded.

"So sweet, but you both seriously need a shower," she said, pulling away. They all laughed.

Rohan and Abhi then partied that night away, developing a strong friendship that both Zoya and Shanaya were happy about.

Abhi watched as Rohan danced with Tanya and Zoya danced with Jeet. He and Shanaya both turned towards the bar and looked at each other. The next morning Abhi came out to breakfast and was invited to the Ajay's wedding. Rohan and Zoya had just arrived when Mr. Nanda left.

"Aah look who it is? Our very own Rockstar. Come it's your house. And you, Zora…or whatever."

"Still Zoya sir," Zoya said, as she took his seat.

"You might not show me any respect, but at least show my friends some," Rohan said, while Mr. Nanda just walked away.

"I don't get this. You're smart and good at sports, and he doesn't like you?" Abhi asked, as Rohan took a seat next to him.

"I'm both of those, but I'm also the only one other than his mother who supports his dream of becoming a Rockstar," Zoya explained as she helped herself to some food.

"Aah, you mean the noise I was woken with this morning," Abhi said.

"Haha, very funny," Rohan said, helping himself to some food. Zoya kicked Abhi under the table.

"It's not noise, he actually found something he's good at," Zoya said.

"Thank you Zo. You are the only one who appreciates me." Zoya and Abhi laughed at Rohan's drama. Rohan watched the way Abhi smiled and stared at Zoya and knew the feelings that Abhi had. While on the plane to Thailand, Rohan and Zoya watched the closeness of Abhi and Shanaya, and were confused. Both of them were feeling jealous, and didn't understand what was going on. Once they got off the airplane, they watched Abhi and Shanaya walking and talking with each other.

"Since when were they so close?" Rohan asked Zoya.

"I don't know. Why?" she told him, studying his face.

"I don't like it."

"Rohan, are you jealous?"

"No…maybe…yes."

"Oh my god, you like her!"

"No….maybe…yes."

"Don't try and hide it from me Rohan. It's so obvious. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…."

"Because of what?" Zoya asked him.

"Because I used to like you…" he told her. Zoya blushed, but kissed his cheek.

"Rohan, you're such a sweetheart. Just tell her how you feel!"

"What if she says no?"

"Trust me she won't. She's crazy about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then why is she hanging out with Abhi so much?"

"I don't know…wait you don't think?" she asked.

"Don't think what?" Rohan asked, looking at her than Shanaya and Abhi.

"Do you think they're trying to make us jealous?" Zoya asked him. Rohan smirked at her.

"Two can play that game," he said, winking at Zoya.

"Welcome to Thailand," they both said, smiling at each other and walked passed Abhi and Shanaya.

* * *

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	5. Radha

Zoya watched Shanaya dancing like that, and she silently fumed when Abhi cheered for Shanaya. She danced passed Zoya and Rohan towards Abhi and Zoya shared a knowing smiling with Rohan. After Abhi and Shanaya danced, Zoya did the same with Rohan. She danced around Abhi, but then went to dancing with Rohan, while Abhi went towards Shanaya. She and Shanaya watched as Rohan and Abhi tried to impress them by dancing. She stood there while Abhi danced around her, and felt butterflies whenever he moved closer. She then pushed him away and went to dance with her Uncle. At the end of the song, she watched as Rohan pulled her away. She was surprised, but continued to dance. Meanwhile with Rohan and Shanaya.

"What are you doing Shanaya?" Rohan asked her.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Dancing with Abhi like that. You know he likes Zoya," he asked her.

"What's your problem? If Abhi and I want to dance together, let us dance together. You have no say in who I do and don't dance with," Shanaya exclaimed as she walked away. Rohan stared after her. Zoya came to where Rohan was, while Abhi followed Shanaya.

"I guess that didn't go very well," Zoya said.

"No. It didn't. It's time," he said.

"For what?"

"For us to make our move." He smiled at her, and she stared at him till she understood what she meant.

The next couple of days were pretty confusing. Abhi and Shanaya were outraged at the time Rohan and Zoya were spending together, and vice versa. None of them knew what to do, but Rohan finally decided to make a move.

"Okay, what are you doing with Shanaya? I thought you liked Zoya," Rohan asked him.

"Why? What's it to you?" Abhi asked.

"Look, stop whatever you're doing."

"Why you feeling jealous?"

"Yes."

"Dying of envy?"

"Yes."

"Good, because that was her plan. Look at her man. She's beautiful, funny, sweet, and she's crazy about you dude. You'd be a fool not feel the same way," Abhi told him. He look towards where Zoya and Shanaya were dancing together, laughing and smile.

"Thanks man, you're a good guy."

"No problem."

"By the way, take your own advice."

"What do you mean?" Abhi asked him.

"Tell Zoya how you feel, because I know for a fact that she's crazy about you too. It killed her to see you and Shanaya together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. She really likes you, but she thinks you don't feel the same way. Don't be a fool to lose her." Rohan walked towards Shanaya and Zoya, who was watching him and Abhi.

"Shanaya, can I talk to you?" Rohan asked as he approached them. Zoya took this as a cue to move away from them.

"What do you want Rohan?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. It's only because I felt jealous," he mumbled.

"Why would you feel jealous? You like Zoya," she asked him, confused.

"That was last year. I've liked you this whole time," Rohan admitted looking down.

"Really?" Shanaya asked.

"Yeah…but I thought you liked Abhi," he said. But instead of getting an answer, he just got Shanaya's arms thrown around him. He hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell me you idiot?" she asked him.

"I didn't know how to tell you," he admitted.

"I like you too you idiot!" He hugged her tighter. From a small distance Zoya was watching them. She clapped and cheered. Abhi came up behind her.

"Well they got there happily ever after," he said.

"Yeah, they did. I'm so happy!" Zoya exclaimed. Abhi smiled seeing the happy look on her face.

Things from then one were good. Everyone was happy to see Rohan and Shanaya together. What they didn't know was that soon everything would be changing, all because of that one competition. As soon as the competition was announced Abhi, Zoya, Jeet, and Sudo went straight into studying, but not only them but Rohan, Shanaya, Tanya and Shruti did as well. They studied like crazy. Abhi, Shanaya and Rohan were hanging out when Zoya came up to them.

"Guys have you seen my math books?" Zoya asked, both Rohan and Shanaya looked away.

"I knew it!" Zoya exclaimed. " I knew you guys were studying, you guys are such bad liars. Never try to lie to me."

"God, Zoya! You ruin everything," Rohan whined.

"I love you too Ro," Zoya joked, while sitting next to Abhi. She took her books out.

"You have your math books right there," Shanaya exclaimed.

"I know, I found then in your drawer. I just wanted to see the guilty looks on your face," Zoya said, reading her books.

"You're so evil!" Shanaya exclaimed once again.

"It's a gift!" she said, smiling brightly. Rohan stood up behind her, and slightly nudged against her, making her fall slightly forward, and clutching onto Abhi's arm.

"Rohan!" she exclaimed, clutching onto Abhi's arm tightly.

"Zoya, you're fine," Abhi said, looking at where she was holding his arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Zoya said, going to unlink her arms, but Abhi kept them there. She smiled and clutched his arm more tightly, while continuing to study. She looked at where Rohan was smirking at her, and she winked at him.

After studying like crazy, it came the time for the results. Zoya sat next to Abhi, who she had grown close to recently.

"Number 16 Tanya Israni. Number 14 Rohan Nanda. Number 12 Shanaya Singhania. Number 8 Shruti Pathak. Number 4 Zoya Vashisht. Number 3 Abhimanyu Singh. Number 2 Kaizad Sodabottleopenerwala. And Number 1…what…Number 1 JEET KHURAANA."

Zoya jumped up when she heard her name and hugged Abhi when his was announced. She was surprised as everyone when Jeet's name was announced first. They then went outside and hung out.

* * *

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Ishq Wala Love

The next task was the Treasure Hunt.

"Team A Abhimanyu, Shanaya, Jeet, Shruti. Team B Rohan, Zoya, Tanya, Sudo."

It was weird. Rohan and Abhi were on different teams. Shanaya and Zoya were different teams. Shanaya and Rohan different teams, but Rohan and Zoya were together and Abhi and Shanaya. Both the teams raced around the school scouting for the answers. When it came to the final clue it went between Jeet and Sudo, Shanaya and Zoya then finally between Abhi and Rohan. When Abhi won, everyone accepted it. But the next thing that everyone knew Abhi's grandmother was really ill, and Abhi was heart-broken. Zoya found Abhi one day.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother Abhi."

"Thanks, for the flowers too."

"Actually they are from Shanaya, she didn't have hospital clothes."

"Tell her thanks too."

"I will."

"I understand what you must be going through," Zoya said, offering her sympathy.

"No one knows what I'm going through. So please save your sympathy," Abhi snapped at her. Zoya look surprised.

"Sorry," she said quickly before walking away swiftly. Abhi hit his head, and was about to go after her when she saw Rohan approach her. She pushed him away and ran. Rohan came up to him.

"What happened to Zoya? Why is she crying?" he asked Abhi.

"I messed up. She said she understood what I was going through, and I snapped at her saying no one did. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want any sympathy," Abhi explained to Rohan, running his hand through his hair.

"Dude, you messed up. I know you're going through a rough time, but that was harsh. She totally understands what you're going through," Rohan said, glaring at Abhi.

"What do you mean?" Abhi asked, looking directly at where Zoya previously was.

"I really shouldn't tell you. No one knows except for me. Not even Shanaya. I only know because I saw her crying one day and forced her to tell me," Rohan rambled on.

"Just tell me Rohan!" Abhi exclaimed.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not Shanaya."

"Rohan…"

"Fine. She doesn't actually visit her family in the US. She lives with the Dean because her parents are dead." Abhi stared at Rohan in shock.

"What?"

"Her mother died when she was 12 of cancer, and her father couldn't cope with the misery and he…took his…took his own life. She was 16. She moved from the US to India because Yogi was the only one she had left. She really does understand what you're going through, because she actually does not have anyone except Yogi."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I have to find her," Abhi exclaimed, shoving the flowers in Rohan's hands and running to find Zoya. He searched everywhere for her, asked everyone where she was. When he finally found her, standing on the ledge of the top of one of the buildings.

"Zoya," he said. She was so surprised that, she almost fell forward, if Abhi hadn't pulled her backwards towards him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you ever do that again! I nearly died!" she yelled at him. He could feel the tears through his shirt and just hugged her closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry." She pulled away, turned around and wiped her face.

"It's fine. I'm fine. You can go now." He spun her around and looked her in her red puffy eyes.

"No, I can't. I am so sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said any of that. You didn't deserve. Especially after what you've been through," Abhi said, holding onto her.

"Rohan told you, didn't he?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. He nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sorry," he repeated again.

"It's fine, I understand what you're going through."

"I guess we have more in common than we thought." Zoya sat down on the ledge, and Abhi took a seat next to her.

"I guess so…" she said, looking straight forward.

"Why haven't you told Shanaya about this?" Abhi asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know. She would have given me sympathy, and given me anything I want. I like to earn everything I get, by myself not from someone else. I don't like sympathy. Rohan only found out because he walked in on me crying one day, holding a picture of my parents. Thankfully he doesn't treat me with any special treatment. He's a really a great guy, and you're lucky to have him as a friend."

"Yeah, but we're all lucky to have you as well," Abhi said, taking her hand in his. She leant her head on his shoulder.

From then on it was always Rohan & Shanaya, Abhi & Zoya. Zoya supported Abhi throughout everything. She watched through the glass as Abhi cried and hugged his grandmother and it made her cry. Then came the fateful day when Abhi's grandmother passed away. He sat staring lifelessly in front of him. Zoya just sat next to him, taking his hand in hers, and she just sat there. Not saying anything, just sitting there. He turned towards her and hugged her, crying onto her shoulder. Despite her own tears, she hugged her, and soothed him down. She knew what it felt like, to have no one, and she would never let Abhi feel that way. But worse came to worse, and Abhi closed up. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Not Rohan, not Zoya, no one. He was so enclosed, that was till Shanaya decided to give it a try. Zoya walked towards Abhi's room, but heard some arguing and ran to the main hall where she saw Abhi and Rohan fighting.

"Stop it! Guys! STOP IT!" she yelled, and all 3 of them turned and looked at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, staring at the boys.

"They kissed, I saw them with my own two eyes. My girlfriend, and my best friend. I don't know what you ever saw in him, because he isn't the great guy you made him out to be," Rohan said. Zoya was hurt, but wouldn't let it show. Abhi pushed Rohan.

"Yeah, because you're so great. If you were so great, why did Shanaya kiss back?" Abhi exclaimed. Rohan went to punch him. They started to fight again, with Zoya trying to intervene. Zoya pushed her way through only to be pushed to the floor by Abhi, causing her to hit head.

"Oh my god Zoya, I'm so sorry," Abhi said, trying to help her.

"Stay away from her, you ass. Look at what you did. You didn't just hurt her emotionally, but physically as well," Rohan said, pushing him away.

"Don't Rohan, they aren't worth it. If they could do this, then they aren't worth anything?" Zoya said. Rohan pushed Abhi away once more and went to help Zoya up. He started to help her walk out.

"Zoya," Shanaya called.

"Save it Shanaya," Zoya said. She took Rohan's hand and pulled him away, before things got out of control. She took him home, when Mr. Nanda and him had a huge fight and she left home. Zoya and Rohan sat on the bleachers. Rohan held an ice pack to Zoya's forehead, where there was a bruise. He then took the ice pack and put it on his own wrist, soon he heard a soft cry. He turned to Zoya and saw the tears running down her face.

"Zo, are you okay?" he asked her, putting a hand on hers.

"I told him something that only a few people know. I let him in, and opened up to him. All this while all he did was get close to Shanaya. How could he do that?" she said, through her tears.

"He got close to me just to get close to my father. I should've guessed from the beginning," Rohan said.

"I'm so sorry Rohan. I never thought he would have done this to you, or to anyone. I was so sure Shanaya was in love with you."

"Yeah, _was _in love with him. She's found a new guy to drool over now," Rohan said, bitterly. Zoya hugged him. They just sat there for a few moments. They knew that whatever came towards them, they had each other, and that was honestly all they needed.

**READ. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
